Our Festival
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: It was just like a little game for Fuzukigami. A Fuzukigami/Hozukigami fic.


I really love these Forest Gods and ship them too much, and really disappointed when there isn't a Fuzuki-Hozuki fic in this site. But that was expected since make their fic is not an easy job, and I also admit that myself can't make this kind of fic.

Until then I read the manga and the Tsukiwake Festival part come, I really, really want to read their fic! Then I decided to make it myself. Sorry if this fic is not really good, and especially, my grammar. They're pretty suck, that's the main reason why I discouraged myself to write a long English fanfiction. But this plot keeps popped in my brain, and I decided to desperately write it.

The plot itself is not really special, they're just a headcanon about their relationship in my head. Anyway, I'm looking for a beta, so if you think you can make this fic better with correcting it's grammar, you really welcomed! Drop me review or private message.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Natsume Yuujinchou (c) Midorikawa Yuki**

* * *

Hozukigami really loves the annual festival.

It all started when the humans do the festival about them fighting and the winner would decide the quality of their harvest every ten years. It was started from a joke, when Fuzukigami said maybe they also should do the festival just like the humans do, and for his surprised, Hozukigami accepted that idea and they started to do the said festival every ten years.

It's not Fuzukigami's nature to accept such childish thing. He knew it's also not Hozukigami's habit to do crude thing like fighting each other to decide harvest of his loved forest, but he knew how the ayakashis really love festival and he always be a Forest God who gladly grant his people's wish.

It's not Fuzukigami's nature to accept such childish thing, but the prize Hozukigami offered was not something he would ignore. '_I will join you to your place if I lose,'_ was what Hozukigami said. Fuzukigami already lost count how often he asked his good friend to leave his forest and join him to his place. It was kinda far, but also beautiful place, with many good places and sakes. Fuzukigami enjoy his time with Hozukigami, but the said God always decline his offer because he said, his forest needs him. Without his protection, his forest's harvest may be fail, and he didn't want that. It was a very ordinary-looking forest, with ordinary ayakashis and humans, so Fuzukigami couldn't understand why he so persistent to keep it. But he respected his best friend's decision, and not bothered to ask more of it.

And then that festival idea offered to him. It was a win-win offer, since if he win this fighting festival, Hozukigami would come to his place and they could spend more time together. If he doesn't win, he won't lose anything, so why not do it?

But Fuzukigami aware that the other Forest God also knew that Fuzukigami will not win. He will never win.

It's not like Fuzukigami is a weak God. Hozukigami even knew that maybe his fellow God is a stronger God than himself, but he knew Fuzukigami will never win. Because Fuzukigami knows how much Hozukigami loves his forest and its peoples and ayakashis. He knew this, and he knew deep in his heart, he can't bare his best friend's sad face if he lose and must leave his loved forest. Even though Fuzukigami's place is a very beautiful and fun place, Hozukigami won't be too happy, and an unhappy Hozukigami is the last thing Fuzukigami want to see.

"You were really plan it smoothly, right, my dear friend?" Fuzukigami asked this once in one of night before their fifth Tsukiwake festival. His best friend just tilted his head when his sake's cup stopped half-way on his lips, and gave his fellow God a questioning look. "Plan what?" he asked.

"About this festival." The black-haired God sipped his own sake before continue his words, "You offered about that move-out thing so I will accept this festival idea—and I did. But you knew all along that I will never win it."

His best friend smiled with a fake dumbfounded face, "Why is that? Of course I never think about that—you're a strong God, Fuzuki," then offered the jug to his best friend's cup, who accepted it with lower his cup, "It's not that. But you knew that I won't let yourself lose."

"So you were implying you always let me win purposely and my current four win is not my own power?"

"It's not that," Fuzukigami sipped his next cup, "Just, forget it. And make sure we will be in our best shape for tomorrow's festival."

His best friend smiled warmly, amused, and nodded, "Sure."

Both of them knew how right is Fuzukigami's statement, but they just kept in silence. It's already a ritual every ten years, and so become a habit. Fuzukigami also enjoy how he would meet his best friend every ten years (it's not a very long time for a God like him) and it just feels like playing a little game with his best friend.

Until then he realized his best friend's condition become worst and worst in their annual meeting. It become so hard to lose purposely, and he asked his fellow God to stop this game, retire from being a God in such small forest and come to his place, but his best friend still decline it. "Win against me in our match in next Tsukiwake Festival," was his answer. Fuzukigami thought, it was a selfish answer because Hozukigami should know he would not win, and never win. And he just let it like his best friend wants it.

And this time, it's different. Humans didn't do the festival anymore, Fuzukigami knew they rarely come to his best friend's shrine nowadays, but his best friend is a persistent God. So they just do the festival every ten years, Fuzukigami still won't win because he can't stand the sad look on his best friend's face. But this year, this year is different. Fuzukigami knew there was something different about this Hozukigami he saw this year, to be honest; he already knew that blond-haired boy was not his best friend. But he just let it, thought maybe it was only his best friend's game, or his best friend really already that weak so he can't stand meet him in bad shape and asked a human to be his replacement. Fuzukigami knew this, yet he said nothing. Enthusiasm of Hozukigami's Forest peoples is important for his dear best friend. He just let it be, follow the game like usual, let the said 'Hozuki' win this game…

But this one turned out to be really different.

"I want to end this Festival," was what Hozukigami said to him, finally, after then revealed that the human who replaced him was the infamous Natsume, asked by Hozukigami's underlings to replace him because Hozukigami was sealed by an amateur exorcist. It really surprised Fuzukigami, really, because his best friend never accepts his offer all this time, but now, it's him who said it.

"My power can't protect this forest anymore, so it will be useless to still remain here…," Hozukigami smiled tenderly, glanced at his best friend, "And with this condition, I don't think I could win the next Tsukiwake."

Fuzukigami furrowed his eyebrow behind his mask. _Hard for me to purposely lose too much, you mean_.

"So I will join you," Hozukigami said, made his best friend's eyes widened, "I already thinking about it for so long. I will come with you, my dear friend. I want to see how beautiful your place is."

Slowly, the Forest God approached the black dressed God, held his hand, and smiled behind his mask, "Sorry for make you wait so long, Fuzuki. And sorry for let you bear my selfishnesss these past years. Now, let's go…"

Fuzukigami nodded. He sighed, and thought how this all always turns out just like what his best friend expected it to.

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

Yuyukangkang 051213

* * *

How is it? Kinda ordinary and a little mess. I just can't help thinking that Fuzukigami always lose purposely in every Tsukiwaki Festival because the manga said he NEVER win. And from what I read in the chapter, I thought Fuzukigami could win that match, but it's looks like he just let Natsume/Hozukigami win. I can't bear to keep this headcanon and decided to write this... What do you think?

Anyway, I sort of make a fanfic contest about this pairing. If you interested, please check my profile!


End file.
